A Memory in a Song
by Arcew
Summary: First Real Story: AU ((Jack the Black and Pitch Frost)) I may add more chapters if it is considered good enough, it were meant to be an oneshot. Rating may go up for later chapters. I do NOT own the characters besides Dark!Silver. Song of inspiration: "Highwayman" Johnny Cash/ Spoiler: SandyXOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dark Silver does not dare leave the home of Jack the Black… but thanks to one of his fearlings, she gets objects of the mortal world… and the fearling returns one night with an interesting object…

_Make new friends, but keep  
the old; Those are silver, these are gold.  
_

_**Joseph Parry**_

Deep down in the realm of Jack the Black, the Nightmare King, a little star was making her home… a tainted star…

The star was once a pure silver star… possibly the last one in existence.

But she would not be able to tell you if she was or not because during her corruption, she lost her memories. She didn't even know her name…

But that was ok with her… why, because those memories held pain and sorrow. And besides, they were better left off in the past… where they belonged.

She looked at the small space she decided to make her home… some place where she would not interfere with her master's work but in his site.

On the floor was a small, black silk pillow for her to sleep on. In the corner was an old record player that looked like it needed a bit of work, a small char, and a small table… to say she didn't have much was an understatement…

She would leave her masters home to go get more things, but she didn't feel the time was right… it was not that she feared he would punish her; she just didn't want to encounter someone that would recognize her and try to 'save' her. Past was past… and nothing more…

It had only been a short time since her rebirth… days, a week, a month… heck if she knew… she still wanted to sort through her thoughts…

A whimper came from behind her. She turns to find a fearling hound with a record disk in his mouth, case and all…

'_**Aw, do not worry about how long it took. It is… sweet that you do this for me.**_' She smiled.

She took the record from the hound and to thank him she created a small silver sand bird, and flung it with her finger like a paper airplane for him to catch…

The hound happily followed the bird and snapped it in his maw… licking his chops.

She found that the little silver she could control was… fun, only used to feed the fearling like treats.

She never wanted to use it more than she had to thou… she feared past memories…

She looked at the case that the hound brought to her '… _**Johnny Cash, Greatest hits…**_'

She read the back as she cranked the old record player… yea, it's that old. She was thankful that it was a crank operated, being that there was no electricity…

She seemed enticed by one song on the record…. Highwayman.

'_**Hmm… interesting… what do you think?**_' she looked to the fearling…

The hound tilted his head and looked at her with a confused expression.

'_**The song… Highwayman… think we should listen to it?**_' she smiled…

The hound settled down next to her… giving his answer.

'_**Ok then…**_' she smiled, petting his head.

She placed the record on the player, placed the needle on the spot she thought the song started… she sat in her char as the record skitched and started to play, its melody soft and chiming…

The lyrics came quite quickly…

"**I was a highwayman…. Along the coach roads I did ride…  
With sword and pistol by my side…  
Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade…  
Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade…  
The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five…  
But I am still alive.**"

She was quite surprised…

'_Oh, never heard a song like this…_' she found the song to be millennially, not sad… but not happy as well… she continues to listen…

"**I was a sailor… I was born upon the tide…  
And with the sea I did abide…  
I sailed a schooner round the Horn to Mexico…  
I went aloft and furled the mainsail in a blow…  
And when the yards broke off they said that I got killed…  
But I am living still.**"

She absentmindedly continued to pet the fearling hounds head… the hound listening as well…

'_This song is rather quick to the death point…_' she smiled…

"**I was a dam builder… across the river deep and wide…  
Where steel and water did collide…  
A place called Boulder on the wild Colorado…  
I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below…  
They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound…  
But I am still around… I'll always be around… and around… and around… and  
around… and around…**"

She wondered about the songs true meaning… till the last of the song played…

"**I fly a starship… across the Universe divide…"**

Something clicked in her mind…

"**And when I reach the other side…**"

Gold assaulted her vision… a gold star pilot…

"**I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can…**"

'_**I promise to protect you Silver…**_' he said…

"**Perhaps I may become a highwayman again…**"

'_**I know you will… Sand…**_'

"**Or I may simply be a single drop of rain…**"

The vision stopped before going any further…

"**But I will remain…  
And I'll be back again… and again… and again… and again… and again…**"

The vision faded as the song did… and for once, it was not painful… but, who was that male star pilot…

She looked to the hound as he looked at her… curiosity on his face.

'_**Have you ever met a star with the name Sand?**_' she asked the hound…

The fearling growled and bared his teeth… '_**I'll take that as a yes… an enemy of the king?**_' she scratched behind his ear…

He looked at her with a sad look… '_**I see…**_' she would have to say away from this 'Sand'… he must be a part of her past.

'_**I shall stay away from this 'Sand'… he might try to take me away from Master Jack.**_' She said…

The fearling panted and looked at her with eagerness…

'_**hehe… ok, I'll play another song… how about a name?**_'

The fearling hound barked…

'_**How about… Johnny…**_'

The hound barked and ran in a circle…

'_**Ok, ok Johnny… I'll play another song.**_' She smiled.

The set the needle on another spot on the recorded to play a different song…

She would have to listen to _that_ song later thou… she wanted to know the stars full name… and now she knew hers…

'_**Silver**_'

Maybe the past wasn't all that bad...


	2. The Outside world…

**The Outside world…**

_**Chapter summary:**__ Dark Silver travels outside for the first time…_

**Arthur notes:** _**This Is based on an RP I am doing with Jack the Black on Tumblr… but it is not the RP itself. If you want to see the RP without going to Tumblr, I will post it up as a story, when I work out the chapters… if you want to see it on Tumblr, be prepared to go through a lot of pages. The title is 'Open RP'… I really wanted to RP with someone and two people answered, Jack the black is one of these people. If you read through this note than thank-you for taking the time to read this drabble ^^; I promise that my chapters get better the more I wright. I try to post these chapters on Tumblr first and if it is worthy there it will be perfect for fanfiction… but not many people asked this time so… here it is. **_

_**^v^ I hope you enjoy this chapter; I worked hard on it to make it good just for my readers… **_

_**Feedback is always accepted… the good and the bad… **_

* * *

_Every crowd has a silver lining.__  
__P. T. Barnum_

* * *

Silver must have listen to the recorded many times over. But manly, that one song… why did it bring that vision back…

Sandy… Sandy was the name of the star pilot.

As the song ended for the umpteenth time, she leaned back in the char she was sitting in…

In some way, the vision was not hers. It was her past self… so was that name… she could not use that name… 'Silver'…

'_**I need a name…**_' she said to herself, scratching Johnny's head. The hound let out a great yawn.

'… _**But what to call myself?**_' she asked…

Johnny looked lazily up at her as she grabbed an English to Japanese dictionary…. She looked up Shadow and Silver… '_**How about, Gin'ei… it means Shadow Silver…**_' the hound looked quizzically at her….

'_**Hmmm… maybe we will work on that later…**_' she said, returning her eyes to the roof of the cave.

She looked to the area she made her home; it seemed so bare… she wanted to send Johnny to get more things, but she felt she had ran him ragged with all this fetching. Maybe it's time she did it herself…

'_**Johnny, I'm going to go get something to make this place seem less… simple. I will return ok…**_' she told the fearling… the hound whimpered…

'_**I will be fine Johnny. I won't be gone long…**_'

She got up to leave, but Johnny pulled on her dress… '_**Johnny, it will be ok, I'll be back before you know it…**_' she smiled as she pulled her dress from the fearling's mouth and left…

* * *

Outside the lair, the day went from bright and sunny to cloudy…

Pitch Frost was seated on the statue in the town park, tending to the children that played in the snow he created… since the defeat of Jack the Black, Pitch was slowly gaining followers every day. He would see a fearling or nightmare every now and then, but they weren't very threatening alone…

"Pitch… Hey Pitch!" He was pulled from his thought. Pitch looked down at his first believer, Jamie.

"Hmm, yes Jamie…"

"Are you Ok, you were spacing out there for a minute…" asked Jamie as he claimed the statue.

"Oh, I'm fine Jamie…" said the white haired man as he used his staff to lift the boy up and next to him "… Just thinking about that ship Sandy and I found out in the woods not far from here…" he said to get his mind of his first battle with Jack.

"A ship… was it a sail ship or a space ship?" Jamie asked…

"Hehe, a space ship… one that was made of Dreamsand and changing to black from Nightmaresand…" Pitch said.

"Wow…" Jamie tried to imagine a huge rocket changing from gold to black "What did you do with it? Did Jack have anything to do with it? Was there anyone inside?" Jamie asked…

"Whoa, Let me answer your question one at a time…" stated Pitch "Ok, First; Sandy purified it and took it to his Dreamsand island. Second; no, the sand was slowly changing the ship. The damage was supposedly from a long time ago. Lastly; no, but there was evidence that there was someone on the ship… in fact, they left _all_ their stuff on the ship."

"… Was it someone Sandy knew?"

"Surprisingly, yes… Sandy Knew the star… her name was Silver, if I read Sandy's sand pictures right…" answered Pitch…

"Well, Where is she?" questioned Jamie…

Pitch looked to Jamie "… We don't know. Sandy has been looking everywhere for her… nonstop." He stated as he looked up. '_If jack got ahold of her, there's no telling what Sandy will do… but I know one thing, He will have to answer Sandy and I if he hurt a hair on her head…_' Pitch thought as he changed the supposed rain into snow…

* * *

Sandy was flying over the cloud cover over Europe.

He had been looking nonstop for Silver… he had to find her, he just had too…

'_**Where are you, Silver?**_'

He didn't neglect his duties as a guardian, but he felt he needed to find her… and soon.

It was only a few days till Halloween… and Jack strength would grow…

* * *

**After Chapter Notes (A.C.N.):** _Gin'ei_ is Japanese for _Shadow Silver_… Silver is an element that can't be fully corrupted, merely changed… in a 'it's pure good magic' kind of way…


	3. Exploring the Unknown…

Exploring the Unknown…

**Chapter Summary:** _Gin'ei (what Dark!Silver will be called from now on…) Learns new things about mortals… and the guardians of Dreams and Fun spy a little…_

**Arthurs Note:** _**It seems that I may have confused a few… Guest's… this is an AU, Alternate Universe… Pitch is the GOOD winter spirit that saved his daughter from drowning… Jack is the EVIL Boogieman who was tricked into opening the prison door that held the fearlings… **_

_**The other Guardians, children, and story line are the same… minus my OC Silver…**_

_**OwO and looking at the reviews and favs… this story is getting popular (for me that is…). I'm more of a Picture Artist, not a Writing Artist… This is actually a challenge to me, so I hope I don't disappoint anyone ^^; **_

_**Thanks to JadeRoseDagger, Honey Bagder 1, and to Genius Madwoman for reviewing and for being encouraging… Writers deserve respect 3 it's not as easy as drawing…**_

_**More notes at after the chapter…**_

* * *

_Silver, gold - I don't discriminate! I like sparkly things.__  
__Charlaine Harris_

* * *

Gin'ei walked through a shadow, exiting into the side of a mountain that viewed an open marsh field full of daffodils, tulips, and lilies. Uncovering her right eye to see through her light black/dark gray bangs, she could see the forest beyond the marsh field, full of oaks and pines. She let her bangs fall freely (much like the rest of her hair) over her black and silver eye… leaving her matching left eye free. She didn't need super sight to see the lights beyond the forest. The lights meant that it was a town…

'_**Ok, so that is the closest town… now to make my ride.**_'

She worked her gloved hands, fingers free of the glove touching the sand, to direct it into a shape.

The black and silver sands created the form of a winged creature… its face like a hounds, ears big like satellite dishes, wings big and at first glance; leathery… but had silver feathers formed over the black wings, claws still showing. Its body had black sand fur up from its feet and tail to its head and face. When it finally took shape, it was a huge black fruit bat with silver feathered wings. The little silver sand that formed on its body created small details of claws, curved designs, and veins in the black ears and under the silver feathers. Its eyes where pure black with silver… it was a very unusual fruit bat…

The bat lowered itself to allow Gin'ei on its back.

'_**Now then, let's go get some space fillers…**_' she said as she commanded the bat to take flight.

The bat flapped its strangely feathered wings as it took flight. Gin'ei created a pair of black sand goggles and a black sand scarf to match her light black/dark grey dress. She places the goggles over her eyes, the right side covered by her bangs, as she was soon airborne…

Well, she flew low… just enough to touch the variety of flowers that inhabit the marsh valley.

She held out her hand to touch all the vibrant, colorful blossoms that grew from the wet earth. So many reds, blues, purple's, yellow's… '_Wait…_'

The bat slows down to fly back to where she spotted a yellow lily. It was strange because most of the lily's in the field where white… '_… how strange…_'

At first she wanted to pluck the unusual flower, but decided to let it grow and live… '_**I certainly would not like to be plucked from my home to be put on display.**_' She said to her bat creation… it nodded in response and returned to flying towards the forest, leaving the gust of wind it created to make the flowers sway in the breeze…

* * *

Pitch left Burgess, leaving the small town covered in a blanket of snow thick enough to enforce a snow day for his first believer.

He flew far north to Europe, to meet Sandy and assist him in his search for the other star.

"Sandy… Sandy, where are you?" Pitch called for the dream guardian.

Sandy had stopped to look over a small town with a forest of oak and pine and beyond that a small marsh valley with an array of wild flowers growing… shadowed over by a mountain side….

The winter spirit spotted the golden star sending dreams to the old English settlement, his dreamsand the only light. "There you are Sandy. Let me guess; she is still missing…"

Sandy heard the frost man and turn to greet Pitch '_**Oh, Frost… good to see you. And tragically, I have yet to find her…**_' he told him dejectedly.

"Don't give up my friend. We will find her, it just takes time…"

'_**But that is just it Pitch… we are running out of time. On Halloween, Jack will be at his most powerful… I won't stand a chance against him if he has Silver. It's the one holiday in which the role of power is reversed…**_' stated Sandy as he turn back to the village, not noticing a black and silver flash zoom into the town…

"… Well… I didn't know… no wonder you have been in such haste." Answered Pitch as he looked back into the town, also clueless as to the nightly visitor of the small metropolis…

Pitch watched the streams of golden sand become a diversity of strange creatures, knights and kings, and wondrous places of the unknown to be explored… Pitch himself was curious of the forest and fields beyond the town…

* * *

As the bat flew between the oaks and pines, Gin'ei created a pair of reins to guide the airborne mammal amongst the branches… to and fro, she weaved with skill she didn't even know she had.

'_It must be from 'Silver' that I recall how to fly…_' she thought.

As she neared the town, she notes the lights are moving and taking form. Then it hit her… the light was not from the town; it was from the sand that was made of gold.

'_Oh no, it's him…_' she thought. '_Who else has gold sand…_?'

She brought the fruit bat down low to the ground '_**fly near to the ground, stay close to the shadows…**_' she said to it in a whisper…

The bat nodded and flew Low and quickly … under the golden streams of sand.

When she found a shadow to hide in, she shrunk her ride to a small mouse size and put it on her shoulder '_**Stay here apon my shoulder… you will be safe.**_'

The bat looked at her as it settled down, fearful of the golden sand floating thou the air…

Gin'ei kept to the shadows as she explored the town.

The streets where in that old cobble stone style as the buildings had vines of ivory growing along the walls. The street lights where off, due to the time of night. As she walked in the shadows, she found herself in the town square… or rather circle. A round fountain was up in the center of the town square, its water flowing freely…

'_**Interesting…**_' Gin'ei walked around the fountain, inspecting every detail of the stonework. She traced her fingers over the artwork on the sides of the curved walls. The etched leaves and vines as well as the fruit, which looked like grapes, in an intricate design all around the fountain wall.

'_**Beautiful… but I don't think I can take this back with me…**_' she said as she looked to the bat, which gave her a confused look…

She decided to look for something else…

* * *

As Sandy and Pitch flew over the town, Pitch could have sworn he saw something slinking in the shadows of a building…

"… Is it me, or are Jacks fearlings becoming more daring…" he stated to Sandy.

Sandy looked to Pitch and formed a question mark of dreamsand over his head '_**… I haven't seen Jack's fearlings since the battle…**_'

"That, my friend, is easy to answer… you can change them to pure dreamsand. They know to stay far away from you…' answered Pitch '… But the real question is; 'Why would one come within a few miles of your dreamsand if they can be changed by it?"

'_**Hmm… good question… shall we investigate?**_' Sandy asked him.

"Of course… I am dying to find out what one is doing here." Pitch grinned at him…

As the two guardians floated a safe distance away, Sandy could see a figure creeping around the fountain… It… didn't look like one of Jack's normal fearlings.

It was around and short… much likes himself. It had a long dark gray mane… '_… Wait, is that… hair?_' It was! It was hair. Its claws… no, fingers… in a set of fingerless black gloves traced the fountain edge… some of its… wait, it looks female… '_It is a female!_'… The female had some of her hair covering her eyes… no, one eye. Her eye that was visible was black and… and Silver!

'_Could it be?_'

Sandy continued to watch from a far, not wanting to scare her away… she looked different from before; her hair was a pure silver, long and kept in bundles by little silver sand bands… a big wrap band at the end. Her eyes were the purest blue/silver. Her dress, plain but pure, long and the ends of her sleeves wrapped around her wrests.

This… this Silver was much different…

This Silver had her hair down, its color a dark gray/ light black… her dress the same color. The sleeves of the dress at the wrests were open wide, revealing the black fingerless gloves. Her one reviling eye was black and silver… there was no blue. Her nose was even a dark gray…

Sandy desperately wanted to go to her and ask what had happened to her… but he refrain from doing so, to try to figure out himself, but manly to keep an eye on her…

Pitch figured Sandy wanted to watch from a distance. He look back to the strange figure, realizing that it was not one of Jack's fearlings… but merely, someone infected with Jack's nightmare sand.

Pitch felt a little mischievous and decided to send a little snow her way…

* * *

Gin'ei started to get lost in thought, when she felt a cold breeze blow past her. She saw some floating ice fall on the fountain. '_… How strange…_'

She studied the ice as it formed on the fountain… the water began to freeze over… first slowly, then it quickened to a flash freeze…

She jumped back as the ice formed quickly…

* * *

Sandy saw what happened in front of him and he looked to Frost with a glare…

Pitch looked back to him "… What, that was kind of funny…" he chuckled

* * *

Gin'ei looked around the area for any form of a mischievous spirit that caused the snow and ice…

When she felt that she was alone, she continued to look around for something to fill her small home in her master's lair.

After searching for hours, she found a stack of what looked to be perfectly good books by a stoop.

'… _**These look interesting, don't you think?**_' she asked the little bat on her shoulder.

The little fruit bat squeaked as its answer.

'_**I'll take that as a yes…**_'

She looked at the books, finding out that there was a mix of romance, horror, comedy, and ghost story's… both fiction and not. She inspected each book carefully to find only slight water damage on the hardbacks and the paperbacks had a few torn pages… but nothing to serous.

'_**Now what mortal would throw these away…**_' she said as she created a satchel to put the books in…

* * *

Sandy and Pitch followed as she continued from the fountain…

"What do you think she is looking for?" asked Pitch

Sandy formed another question mark as he watched, finding her enticed by a stack of books…

Pitch and Sandy watched as she looked through each and every one of the old books. They seemed surprised when she created a satchel and put the books in it.

"… What does she want with books? … old books?"

Sandy just looked at him with a '_and what's wrong with old books?_' look…

"… Sorry Sandy, but those books look like they were going to be thrown away…"

'… _**One man's trash is another man's treasure…**_'

"… You-you're kidding right?"

Sandy gave him a serious look…

"Ok, ok… but I still think that's weird."

* * *

Gin'ei had no idea that the two guardians where following her the entire time…

She had found a few good portraits of flowers and buildings, wood to make into a book shelf, worn-out tools, and a small stone lion figure that was missing its tail…

'_**Why on Earth do people throw away such wonderful objects, they are still usable… look, this beautiful lion statue is only missing half of its tail. It is still good…**_' Gin'ei said to the bat, who just sat there staring at the miniature sculpture…

Gin'ei looked up to the sand, why was the golden sand still here? Wouldn't it have already moved on to another town…?

The feather winged fruit bat peeped up to her; letting her know that the sun was coming up soon… thou it was still dark…

Gin'ei looked to her bat and then back to the sky '_**Hmm… I guess we do have enough stuff for tonight… let's get back before we get in trouble.**_'

The bat grew to its enormous size once again and let her on… flapping its feathered wings for take-off…

* * *

Pitch and Sandy almost fell asleep watching her dig through more mortal trash. Pitch found it quite boring, But Sandy was fidgety, about what… even Sandy himself did not know…

The boredom went away as she made the bat grow, its wings now noticeable.

"… is that fearlings wings… feathery? I thought that bats wings where leathery…"

Sandy was himself; curious about the creature… it was a fusion of both black and silver sand.

They both watched as the bat took flight, not up… but low to the ground.

The female star and unusual bat fly into the nearest big shadow; disappearing into the lair of Jack the black…

Pitch and Sandy now walked out into the open; both lost in their own thoughts.

"… what now Sandy?"

The dream guardian began to think and soon a golden light bulb appeared above his head…

It wasn't much of a plan; but he hoped it might be enough… he grabbed Frost's arm and pulled him along…

To the North Pole….

* * *

**A.C.N.:**_** So, What do you think is Sandy's plan? Will the Evil Jack Ever make an appearance? Will I become better at writing? Only time will tell… **_

_**On another Note… it may be some time when I upload on regular bases. My internet and phone will get cut off soon, and I will be going back to work as well preforming 16 hour shifts picking scallops… yea, it's a boring job… but there is a bright side, this will give me a chance to work on chapter 4 and I will go to a place with wifi to upload and to check other story's. **_

_**Please forgive me if it seems that the chapter seems rushed… I had a lot of things bothering me (real life) but I had my mother look over it so I think it is a little better that before. I also wanted to add more to the chapters, but I think I failed at that…**_

_**Comments are welcomed, and I would not mind if you left ideas for the next chapter… I am running low on ideas. Suggests like, how the sandman and old man winter watch the dark star or something… I know you're out there people, I see you eating your Doritos… **_

_**((God… this was seven pages long in word…))**_

_**(((now fixed))**_


	4. A visit to the Nightmare realm

A visit to the Nightmare realm…

**Chapter summary:** _Sandy puts his plan into motion… (Six days left…)_

**Arthur's notes:** _**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up… I have been working on another story and I was kind of stumped on how to move the story along… Also, because I haven't paid my phone bill and my internet goes through it, I have no internet at home. So I have time to make chapters, work on my games, and draw… as well as deal with real life. I am supposed to be going back to work soon and make more money, but thing are a little mad right now… **_

_**Also, just so people don't have to count till Halloween in the story; I will put how many days are left at the end of the chapter summary.**_

_**Please forgive me for being late with any future chapters and enjoy what happens next…**_

* * *

_Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness.__  
__Euripides_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Sandy… you found WHO?!"

Bunny could not believe what Sandy had said. North and Tooth just watched as the golden star had to explain himself once more. Pitch just sat back and watched the whole séance unfurl…

Sandy huffed and tried again '_**I found my old friend Silver… sure, she looked a little… different, but if I could just talk to her and get her on friendly terms… **_'

"Sure… and while you're at it, befriend Jack as well. Maybe he could shoot you in the back… AGAIN!" yelled the Pooka "Face it Sandy… she is GONE! The best you could do for her… is to just end her life." He went back to painting the egg he was holding.

"Well, I don't think he needs to go that far…" said Tooth as she hovered by Pitch.

"I don't think she's much of a threat actually…" stated Pitch as he clasped his staff "… all she did when we watched was collect junk…"

Sandy gave Pitch a frow brow with a frown…

"What? It was junk… people were throwing it away."

"You say she was collecting things?" asked North with a raised eyebrow…. Sandy Nodded…

"… and you're sure that she wasn't making nightmares of your dreamsand?" asked Tooth…

Again, he nodded…

Pitch walked over to Sandy and stood next to him "Come on guys… This could be the last female star in the universe… the last pair of stars in existence… the end of a race…"

Pitch looked to Bunnymund "… If it was a female Pooka in her place… and if you were in Sandy's shoes… would you end there life…" he looked Bunny in his emerald eyes "… would you?"

Bunnymund looked at Pitch… Ice Blue meeting Spring Green…

"…" he gave a collective sigh and looked to Sandy. "… I guess you have a point there mate. But you know Halloween is right around the corner, right? What do you plan to do Sandy?"

Sandy knew that it was a week before the holiday… and the sand gears formed over his head as he began to think. Then a light bulb…

'_**If I can get her to remember me… maybe she will let me convert her… you know; even her out.**_' He said…

"… Hmm… that just might work…" Stated North as he rubbed his beard…

"But Sandy, you only have seven days to get her to remember… how do you even plan to start a conversation with her?" asked Tooth…

As the guardians began to get lost in thought over this predicament, North's eyes got wide… "A'ha, I have it!"

North went into his privet workshop for a minute…

Everyone sat and waited for North to return, hearing grunts of frustration and banging noises as he searched for something…

"Eureka, I found it…"

North return with a box in his hands…

"Sandy, if what you say is true… then I thinks this will get her attention…" He said as he handed the box to Sandy.

'…_**? What is in the box North?**_'

"Well, it is…." North whispered into his ear and Sandy had a smile grow on his face. Sandy lifted the led on the box to see the item and closed it once more. North leaned back with a proud smile on his features… "…Do you think she will like?"

Sandy gave a nod '_**I think she will love it…**_' he replied '_**… I think I will start to put my plan into motion…**_'

And Sandy flew out the open window and was gone…

"… I think I will go to keep an eye on him…" stated Pitch as he followed Sandy….

As the final three guardians looked at the open window, Bunny shook his head "You all know that Jack won't give up the female star if he can, right?"

North nodded "We all know… which is why I gave Sandy that gift to give her. If all goes to plan, Jack will have no control over her. I believe Sandy will have his friend back… I can feel it… in my belly." He said as he patted his stomach.

* * *

'… _**And… there. What do you think Johnny? Not bad if I do say so myself…**_'

Gin'ei was sliding the last book on the new bookshelf she had just built. It was hard to get the nails into the rock wall, but with a little force… she managed.

The fearling hound merely panted.

The little space now had a small table, char, record player, silk pillow, bookshelf with books, small lion statue on a handmade miny table, and the few portraits hanging in random spots…

'… _**you know, you could be a little… **__*yawn*_ _**supportive you know…**_'

The hound tilted his head and gave her a curious look… then looked to her silk pillow.

Gin'ei looked to the pillow as well; she had stayed up for nearly twenty-four hours…

'… _**I'm guessing your telling me to go to bed?**_'

"I didn't hear him say anything… did you?"

Gin'ei turned to look at the Nightmare king himself, Jack the Black…

'_**Oh, my king…**_' she stifled a yawn '_**… how are you this morning?**_'

"Now, shouldn't I ask you that? You seem to have been a busy bee, haven't you?" Jack asked with a grin…

'_**Oh, just uh… sprucing up my living quarters my king.**_' She said as she placed the worn tools in a black and silver sand toolbox.

Jack took a step in the small space and looked around "How many of my fearlings have you sent out to fetch all this?" he asked.

'_**Just one, but I thought after the table, char, and recorder that Johnny might be tired… so I went and collected the rest myself… I thought he could use a brake for when you go to create fears master…**_' Gin'ei said as she twiddled her fingers looking up at him with her visible left eye…

Jack was intrigued "… Really… only one… and you gave him a name?"

'_**Well, since he is the only one to come even close to me… I though… I… could… give… him… a…. name…**_' she began to get nervous under the boogieman's gaze… was he angered that she named one of his fearlings without his consent…

To say she was frightened right now would be an understatement…

Jack's gaze turn to a smirk… then a chuckle… then he kneeled down and patted the top of her head "hehe… the fear coming from you, little one…" hid grin grew "… you fear that I would punish you for naming a fearling… hehe… It is fine little shadow. Just don't get carried away with it… ok?"

Gin'ei still had some fear, but understood… besides, naming all them fearlings would be a pain '_**I understand master…**_'

"Good, now get some rest… it is almost morning once more, and you will have the privilege of accompanying me on spreading nightmares tonight… Halloween is only a week away and I need to train you…" Jack smiled as he led the little star to the silk pillow "… we might even find you a bed to sleep under…"

Gin'ei would have preferred to sleep on top of a bed… but she was too tired and too fearful to fight her master… she curled up on the black silk pillow and closed her eyes '_**yes master….**_' She was soon asleep…

The fearilng Johnny curled around the corrupt star…

"So you wish to stay close to the star?"

Johnny merely looked at his master…

"…" the Nightmare King patted the fearlings head "just make sure that she does not run into that _dream guardian_… ok?" he gave the hound a stern look…

Johnny panted.

"Good…" and with that, Jack disappeared into the many cave walls…

* * *

Sandy and Pitch were close to Jack's lair… and Sandy knew that it would not be easy.

The Dreamweaver looked everywhere for the little star, and came to the conclusion that she was still in the lair… most likely resting.

"You sure about this Sandy… We could wait till Jack le…!"

Sandy used his gold sand to muzzle the winter spirit… and pointed to the entrance under the bed…

Jack could be seen leaving… in the day… something was up…

Jack looked around for a few minutes before looking at his pack of fearlings… "Let's go… we need to be in Russia within the hour…"

Jack and his fearlings soon took to the air and were off…

'…' Sandy and Pitch waited till the cost was clear '_**… this is to easy… I think he is up to something…**_' Stated Sandy as he removed the sand muzzle from Pitch, stepping from there hiding spot…

Pitch followed Sandy as he looked for the nightmare king to appear out of nowhere "You think so… Well then, we will just have to keep on our toes then…" he replied as he looked at the golden star…

* * *

As Jack flew off with his fearling pack, one of the hounds snarled… asking why they let the golden star go…

Jack merely grinned at the hound "I'm letting him go for now because it's not the right time… just be patient, we will have the power of both stars soon…"

* * *

Sandy and Pitch entered the hole under the bedframe expecting to be charged by fearlings… but all that accompanied them was the sound of the wind blowing thought the cave…

Sandy's light was the only thing illuminating the darkness around them.

Pitch looked high as Sandy looked low… but it was when Sandy heard a low growl that he found the little corrupted star.

She was still sleeping curled up on the pillow, light purring coming from her as silver sand swirled above her head… not taking a particular form. One fearling was curled around her, his ears back and a growl coming from his throat… but he was not showing his teeth… just a low growl.

"of course, he leaves one fearling behind to watch her… this will only take a second…" he pointed his staff at the hound. Johnny now bared his teeth and growled even louder…

Sandy was quick to see this and gripped Pitch's staff '_**NO! It wasn't growling to attack… it was just telling us not to do anything we might regret. It will let us near her…**_' thou Sandy found this hard to believe, the fearling didn't act like a normal fearling… goodness, it look _less_ like a normal fearling… the shadow, well sand, look like it was becoming a midnight black with silver designs mixed in its fur… was it eating the silver sand?

As Sandy got closer, the fearling continued to give of the warning growl…

Sandy was soon in arms reach of the black and silver star. She continued to stay asleep.

Sandy looked at the fearling '_**… May I… give her a dream?**_' he asked…

The fearling seem to study the dream giver as he was thinking… the hound then let his head down, but keeping an eye on the golden star.

"… well, that was… unusual…" stated Pitch as he sat next to the fearling and began to pet its head.

The fearling calmed down as the frost spirit scratched behind his ears.

Sandy merely shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to the female star. She was laying on her right side, left eye still exposed. From the looks of it she started off with a nightmare… but it became a small mass of silver sand. It was just swirling above her head… like a galaxy…

"... Sandy, why is the sand just swirling like that?" asked Pitch as he watched the sand above the stars head…

'… _**because she has no memory Frost… no matter how much Nightmare sand or Dream sand you use on a silver star, that star will always be silver…**_' he stated as he began to add just enough dream sand to give her a good dream. '_**… No matter how good or bad a situation is for a silver star, they will always become balanced in the end… even if they forget who they were before or if they are reborn… they will always balance out…**_' Sandy knew that, most likely, Silver lost all memory of her past. But he has hope, not for her to remember the past… but hope that he can purify her and start over. His past with her had too many bad moments, and he just wished that he could go back and act different to her… to treat her right.

Sandy raked a hand gently through her dark gray hair as he let his mind wander back to the past…

Pitch looked around the small area that the little star made her home. He chuckled "She must have been up a while fixing this place?" with his long arm; he seized a nearby record "… Johnny Cash… this guy makes some good songs…"

Sandy let out a chuckle himself…

* * *

After an hour or two, Sandy finally let the gold sand fade away from the spinning silver sand… he placed the small box by the star as he got up '_**This gift is for her, will you make sure she gets it?**_' asked Sandy…

The hound let his ears fall back but gave a whimper…

Sandy nodded and looked to Pitch '_**Well, let's go Pitch…**_'

The winter spirit placed his hands on his lower back and groaned "Oh… my back… hey, how come you aren't in pain Sandy?"

The sandman shrugged '_**I made a small pillow of sand to sit on…**_'

"You WHAT?! I could have made a pillow of snow to sit on this whole time?"

Sandy nodded. Pitch merely groan "… I should have known…"

Sandy chuckled as he waived to, what he believed, the changing fearling…

* * *

As they left the cave, Sandy looked to Pitch '_**… to North's?**_'

"… Yea, to North's…"

The two guardians left to relax for the day to continue the plains…

'… _Six days left… I just hope that she gets the message…_'

* * *

As night fell, Gin'ei awoke feeling much peppier…

She stretched, the sleeves of her sand dress falling to her shoulders as she lifted her arms… '_**Hmm… that was a good rest… I don't know why, but I feel so… so balanced. Oh?**_'

She found a small gold box with silver ribbons set next to her pillow bed…

Johnny gently picked the box up in his maw and offered it to her…

'_**Thank-you Johnny… who could have left this gift… Master Jack?**_' she asked the hound…

The fearling hound shook his head no.

'… _**? Then who Johnny… who left the box?**_' she asked again…

The hound licked off some of the gold glitter and held his tongue out for the star to see.

'_**Oh, it was him… did he hurt you?**_' she asked the wellbeing of the hound.

Johnny nuzzled the worried star to let her know he was fine…

'… _**I'm glad you are ok…**_' she looked at the box… '_**I wonder what is in this box.**_'

She took the lid off and looked inside... the first thing she grabbed was a note, gold lettering on silver paper… the writing looked to be in an old mortal style…

_**Dear Silver (or what new name you go by),**_

_** In the past, you were a dear friend to me… and I was too young and blind to see it. You may not remember (which I believe is a good thing), but you only met me a couple of times; and both times, I was cruel to you… I didn't know the truth, and I pushed you away. It took the death of a friend we both knew to realize that. I promised him that if I got a second chance that I would try to be your friend, that I would protect you from the Nightmare King…**_

_**You may be thinking right now that it's too late to save you… I say… I can still save you. You may not wish to be saved, but I will not stop till you are in my arms as pure silver once more. If you do not get your memories back, then that is fine… we could start over.**_

_**Please… just give me a chance to talk to you in person.**_

_**Meet me at the town fountain… you know, the town with the forest of oak and pine with a field of wild flowers… tonight… at midnight…**_

_**If you don't, I will understand that you do not wish to interact with me. **_

_**But do know this, I will not stop till you are safe… not because I made a promise… because of… it is something that must be told in person… **_

_**This gift is one that I put a lot of thought into… I hope you like it…**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_**Sanderson 'Sandy' ManSnoozie**_

She looked to the box when she gently folded the letter… her visible eye widen when she saw the object…

It was one half of a heart, with a gold and silver bat holding the heart with its feet and the chain in its mouth… back to the viewer. The heart had a yin-yang look to it, as if it was one half of a whole heart. It was silver with a gold six point star in the round part. The 'ripped' edge of the hart looked a little strange… it looked as if it had half a five point star cut from it…

It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she has ever seen… the bat… the stars… the half heart itself… she gently held it between her fingers as she looked closer to it…

She was speechless…

She put the gift on and it had a light glow to it. When the glowing died down it looked as it did when it was in the box.

She put it under the front of her dress, and got up…

'_I am going to meet this 'Sandy' and thank him for the gift…_' she thought as she got up…

"… And where do you think you are going…"

She turns to see Jack standing there… a grin on his face.

'_**Oh, master… I… uh… I…**_' she had forgotten that tonight, Jack was taking her out on a fear run…

"It is all right, little star… go, we will do the fear run another night. For now, I need my rest… take the fearling Johnny with you for good measure…" he smiled as he disappeared into the shadows…

At first she was confused… but she took the offer, and with Johnny… left the lair…

* * *

**A.C.N.:**** this was the longest chapter so far… **

**What will Sandy say to her? What does Jack have planned? What was the trinket Gin'ei got?**

**You will have to wait till next chapter to find out :3**

**PS: the note was suppose to be in and old english style...**

**and I am still working on the next chapter of 'The Origine of Fearlings'... i had to find a place with working wifi and a plug to work with :P **

**please leave a review :**


End file.
